An organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter, “electroluminescence” may be abbreviated as “EL”) is a spontaneous light emitting device which utilizes the principle that a fluorescent substance emits light by energy of recombination of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode when an electric field is applied. Since an organic EL device of the laminate type driven under a low electric voltage was reported, many studies have been conducted on organic EL devices using organic materials as the constituent materials. The devices of the laminate type use tris(8-quinolinolato) aluminum for a light emitting layer and a triphenyldiamine derivative for a hole transporting layer. Advantages of the laminate structure are that the efficiency of hole injection into the light emitting layer can be increased, that the efficiency of forming exciton which are formed by blocking and recombining electrons injected from the cathode can be increased, and that exciton formed within the light emitting layer can be enclosed. As described above, for the structure of the organic EL device, a two-layered structure having a hole transporting (injecting) layer and an electron transporting light emitting layer and a three-layered structure having a hole transporting (injecting) layer, a light emitting layer, and an electron transporting (injecting) layer are well known. To increase the efficiency of recombination of injected holes and electrons in the devices of the laminate type, the structure of the device and the process for forming the device have been studied.
As the light emitting material of the organic EL device, chelate complexes such as tris(8-quinolinolato) aluminum complexes, coumarine derivatives, tetraphenylbutadiene derivatives, distyrylarylene derivatives, and oxadiazole derivatives are known. It is reported that light in the visible region ranging from blue light to red light can be obtained by using these light emitting materials, and development of a device exhibiting color images is expected.
In addition, it has been recently proposed that a phosphorescent material as well as a fluorescent material be utilized in the light emitting layer of an organic EL device. High luminous efficiency is achieved by utilizing the singlet and triplet states of an excited state of an organic phosphorescent material in the light emitting layer of an organic EL device. Upon recombination of an electron and a hole in an organic EL device, singlet excitons and triplet excitons may be produced at a ratio of 1:3 owing to a difference in spin multiplicity between the singlet and triplet excitons, so the use of a phosphorescent material may achieve luminous efficiency three to four times as high as that of a device using fluorescence alone.
Patent Documents 1 to 7 are exemplary inventions each describing such materials for an organic EL device.
Patent Document 1 describes a compound using, as a mother skeleton, a structure obtained by crosslinking a terphenylene skeleton with, for example, a carbon atom, nitrogen atom, or oxygen atom. The document, which mainly discloses data indicative of the potential of the compound to serve as a hole transporting material, describes that the compound is used as a host material for a phosphorescent material in a light emitting layer. However, the description is limited to a red phosphorescent device, and the luminous efficiency of the device is not high enough for the device to be put into practical use.
Patent Document 2 describes an indolocarbazole compound having a substituent on a nitrogen atom or on an aromatic ring. The document recommends that the compound be used as a hole transporting material, and describes that a thermally and morphologically stable, thin hole transporting layer can be prepared from the compound. However, the document does not describe data indicative of the usefulness of the compound as a host material or electron transporting material to be used together with a phosphorescent material.
Patent Document 3 describes indolocarbazole compounds each having a substituent on a nitrogen atom or on an aromatic ring. The document discloses data on a green light emitting device using any one of those compounds as a host material for a phosphorescent material in its light emitting layer. However, a high voltage must be applied to the device to drive the device, and the device shows low luminous efficiency, so the device cannot be sufficiently put into practical use.
Patent Document 4 describes indolocarbazole compounds each having a substituent. The document describes that each of the compounds functions as a host material for a phosphorescent material in a light emitting layer. However, each of those compounds is characterized in that the compound has a dimer or trimer structure through a linking group, and each of the compounds tends to have a large molecular weight. The document discloses data on a green phosphorescent device using any one of those compounds, but all the compounds used each have a large molecular weight of 800 or more. The efficiency with which a material having a large molecular weight is deposited in a vacuum is poor, and the material may decompose owing to heating for a long time period, so the material may be insufficient in terms of practical use.
Patent Documents 5 and 6 describe indenofluorene compounds each having a substituent on an aromatic ring, and describe that each of the compounds functions as a fluorescent material in a light emitting layer. However, none of the documents describes data indicative of the usefulness of each of the compounds as a host material or electron transporting material to be used together with a phosphorescent material.
Patent Document 7 describes compounds each using, as a mother skeleton, a structure obtained by crosslinking a terphenylene skeleton with a sulfur atom, boron atom, or phosphorus atom. The document describes that each of those compounds has excellent oxidation resistance, and allows the formation of an organic semiconductor active layer by an application method. However, the document does not describe data indicative of the usefulness of each of the compounds as a host material or electron transporting material to be used together with a fluorescent material or phosphorescent material.
Patent Document 1: WO 2006/122630
Patent Document 2: EP 0908787
Patent Document 3: WO 2007/063796
Patent Document 4: WO 2007/063754
Patent Document 5: US 2002/0132134
Patent Document 6: US 2003/0044646
Patent Document 7: JP 2008-81494